1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to crystalline N-methoxymethylated nylon and composition of N-methoxymethylated nylon.
2. Discussion of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,285 assigned to the same assignee of the present invention discloses a nylon/rubber laminate which is prepared by surface treating a substrate of rubber blend and coating the substrate with a nylon solution to a thickness of up to 500 .mu.m. This laminate exhibits excellent solvent resistance, gas impermeability, resistance against migration of ingredients in the rubber compound, and friction. This type of laminate is particularly useful as hoses, couplings, vibration insulators, electric parts, household implements, toys, and sporting goods. For example, rubber hoses having a nylon coated layer on their inner wall are of lighter weight and smaller size, more solvent resistant, and more gas impermeable than conventional hoses. The nylon coated hoses thus find applications for the passage of such fluid as Freon, gasoline and propane.
The nylons which are laminated on rubber are usually alcohol-soluble ternary or quaternary copolymer nylons and N-methoxymethylated nylons. However, the ternary or quaternary copolymer nylons, after being laminated on rubber, have the risk of cracking with repetition of very severe dynamic fatigue. The N-methoxymethylated nylons are fully resistant against flexural fatigue, but unsatisfactory in gas impermeability.